supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane O'Connel
Biography Jane Nuala O'Connel (June 5, 1953 - May 4, 1973) (Irish: Sinéad Nuala Ní Conaill'') ''was an Irish woman from Dublin, she was killed by PIRA supporters from Northern Ireland for wearing only her bra and jeans while taking selfies while visiting the Easter Rising leader's resting place, she was later hanged at an abandoned cottage because she survived the attempt while there, her body was never found. Appearance Jane had long black hair and green eyes, she wore a demin knee length-skirt and a red long sleeved t-shirt. As a ghost, her skirt is roughly cut to her top parts of her knees, which might the result of some of her killers sexually assaultng her, she also has some bludgeon marks on her head, and has rope markings from the noose. Also as a ghost, she wears Cuong's khăn rằn (Vietnamese checkered scarf) around her neck When she was younger, she dressed in a typical manner for a middle class girl, she had black hair with a green bow, wore a green pastel tea dress, white socks, and black shoes. Her corpse is entirely nude, with rope marks around her neck, blood coming down her nose and tousled hair. History Jane O'Connel was born on June 5th 1953 in Dublin, the Republic of Ireland to a former IRA man who quitted after the split in 1969 and his wife, she grew up in a moderate and wealthy Republican family in one of Dublin's wealthiest districts, she had three brothers and three sisters, her father adored her than most of her siblings, due to being born on what would of been James Connolly's 85th birthday and considered her "the true Irish patriot", and treated her like a princess, unlike her father, she did not share his anti-treaty views and was taught by her parents to be nice to everyone, regardless of who they were, this gave her her docile personality and her gentle nature. Despite her parent's nationalistic backgrounds, she did not share the same views most republicans families had, unlike many republican girls and her sisters, she chose not to join Cumann na mBam, even though her brothers joined Na Fianna and quit in 1969 to avoid the pressure of choosing between the Provisionals and Officials with the same with her sisters. When she was three, her father took her to the 40th anniversary of the Easter Rising, and introduced her to his comrades and friends, according to her father, she preferred books and learning about the Rising. She attended a Gaelscoil school so the Irish language could be kept alive in her family, she used Irish at home for the rest of her life. Seamus, Jane's father adored his daughter, and brought her to republic ceremonies, when she was little, her mother, Lillie, didn't really approve of Jane being exposed to the Irish republican lifestyle at a young age, and her father agreed that they will be very moderate with her and her siblings. Despite Jane's nationalist background, she loved to read about the First and Second World Wars and relatives who took part taught her about them. Death In 1973, After a trip to Arbour Hill during an extremely hot day, Jane failed to come home, while walking home, she was abducted by PIRA fanatics who were not members of the group, she was drove to a warehouse. At the warehouse, her ordeal lasted 6 agonising hours and was recorded on a tape. Jane was stripped naked, sexually tortured and had indecent photos taken off her. Her injuries included a broken wrist, mutilated genitals, she was also stabbed and during her final moments, she was hung. Her body buried im a shallow grave and was never found. Quotes My final days, I knew it was stupid to do that, but it was very hot, around 26 degrees, and when I visited the 1916 leaders burial spot, I had to take a photo with me in it, I've never visited before, and Irish that lived in the Republic stopped celebrating it at the time due to the PIRA, but I still loved celebrating it since my father took me to the 1966 celebrations when I was 12, I played Grace Gifford while a friend of mine played Joseph Plunkett, and I danced with him, but there was a horrible event where some very bad people killed anyone they deemed 'nationalistic', so, he was dragged to a house and they cut his throat with a razor blade and he had to wear the medical bandage for his Joseph Plunkett role for the rest of his life, I was lucky to survive, so was my parents. Wannabe Irish annoy me, I got really ill drinking beer, I once went to a football match where Celtic was playing, and the pub man was kind enough to give me orange juice, and this Celtic fan harrassed me, saying I should only drink Guinness beer, and the pub bartender warned him. The 1966 commemorations were one of the most happiest moments of my life, Me and my siblings were the only childeven celebrating with me and my family, which were mostly grown ups with no children, It was so happy, There was this Easter Rising reeanactment, ironically, the guy that played James Connolly was actually married to the woman who played Constance Markievicz, and the guy that played Joseph Plunkett, was highly ticklish, and the woman who played Grace and the man who played Clarke used this to their advantage, the guy playing Pearse had to tell them off for screwing around. There was one time where my family was over in 1966, I was watching the documentary with my family and one of my family members, my uncle wouldn't shut the f*** up everytime the executions were mentioned, to the point I generally punched him in the face really hardly to get him to be quiet everytime he yelled "Bloody Brits!", It worked and he stayed quiet the whole time, the guy that played Joseph Plunkett and the girl that played Grace Gifford in the reeanactment was also there, the girl that played Grace was actually my cousin, they thought the thing was extremely hilarious. I once had a relative in the Orange Order, who was married to my mom's sister, and he wouldn't shut up! he whined about me reading the Easter Rising, even though I assured him Sinn motherf***ing Féin didn't take part over 300 times! Plastic paddies are annoying, one time with Artie, I went to a pub, bad idea, he has the greatest alcohol tolerance of anyone. Mairead, I grew up in a split community too, just like you, I did commemorating nationalists and unionist traditions as well, I grew up in a time where nationalism was much more innocent until 1969. Cuong once hacked into a white supremacist CD company and swapped it's tunes for Vietnamese red music, which is communist music from Vietnam, like how I hijacked a Combat 18 CD company to play hate-filled Irish rebel songs that glorify the Provos, not that I would listen to them, It was still pretty funny. There were seven dissident republicans that tried to summon the spirits of the Easter Rising signatories to destroy the "illegitimate" government, but they ended up summoning an Irish evil spirit that took on the forme of Joseph Mary Plunkett, called Marú, he told me he hated everyone, he hated the dissidents for summoning him, it turned out they peformed the ritual incorrectly, they needed seven pieces of paper with the signatories names on it each, and they had to be in Irish. Personality She is considered a 'moderate' nationalist by many people, kind and gentle, in contrast to Cuong's brutal temperament. Her gentle temperament was contrasted to more violent Irish republicans, she respected and loved everyone who lived in Ireland, regardless of their background, her friendly persona charmed many people and had a "genuinely wants to help" personality to people who escape the North to live in Dublin. When she was younger, she was curious, and was learning about the world around her. Trivia * Her hobbies are learning about the Easter Rising, making friends, playing video games and going to the GPO. * Her best friends are Arthur, Cuong, Aaliyah, and Scotty. * She hates Guinness beer, as she has poor alcohol tolerance. * Irish is her second language. * Her dream if she didn't die and finished college was to be a history teacher. * Her surname, the reason it is spelled with one L instead of two was because her great-great-great grandfather's name was spelt wrong and the misprinted name stuck with the family, the actual spelling is O'Connell. * She stars in anti-countefeit goods PSAs and why you should never buy them. Category:Ghosts Category:Irish Ghosts Category:People born in June Category:People born in 1953 Category:People died in 1973 Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:People from Europe Category:People Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People died in May Category:19-year-olds Category:Young Adults Category:J Names Category:Daughters Category:Sisters